


迟来的同人文手问答二十题

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: 基友推给我的古早问卷，试着填了填，这是关于我个人对创作CP和写【吼安】的一些碎碎念吧。
Kudos: 4





	迟来的同人文手问答二十题

1.最初促使你创作的动力是什么？

【写自己想看到的、大家都没写过或者没仔细考虑过的东西。】

2.如今让你继续创作的主要原因是什么？

【对我CP的执着和热爱。现在恐怕不会有什么人这么认为，但我还是在这里说一句：吼安必须结婚。】

3.在创作过程中，最令你感到愉快的事情？

【写出大量有理有据的情节铺垫和伏笔，圆回来的时候特别有成就感。虽然这种成就感基本只属于我一个人w】

4.会在创作过程中产生负面情绪吗？来源是什么？

【会。自己想表达的东西和写出来的内容出现了偏差的时候。事实上我写文就没有列大纲的习惯（无论长篇还是短篇）所以有时剧情发展的走向会脱离我的控制，当出现这种情况的时候就会有点苦恼，但还是硬着头皮顺着这个走向坚持写完。】

5.一个角色的哪些特征最令你喜爱？

【铁汉柔情。】

6.角色之间的哪些关系和互动最容易触动你？

【“你在我眼中的形象和别人所看到的你不一样，你的闪光点唯独我能get到”的关系（？）以及细水长流、日常互怼的老夫老妻关系。/喜欢没有夸张甜言蜜语海誓山盟童话色彩的、更贴近现实更自然的互动。】

7.你的创作手法是否会被原作品的时代背景、语言、表现手法以及隐含观念影响？是怎样的影响？

【魔兽官小的话，没有w该说魔兽目前的世界观念其实我不认同。

西幻背景相关的原作品的话，塑造人物的表现手法和观念对我影响最深的是马丁大爷的《冰与火之歌》，尤其那句“Valar Morghulis”（凡人皆有一死）影响了我随机丧病拆本命cp和杀我推...】

8.对你来说，基于一对CP创作进行时，角色各自的特点和角色之间的关系，哪个更重要？

【角色各自的特点。

因为了解他们各自的特点才能分析出他们在不同故事框架下的性格兼容性、价值观冲突原因和达成共识的可能性。没了这些不符合客观本身规律但本意接近客观的因素的话，我觉得这样的关系塑造出来也只会成为创作者单方面的臆想，在我眼里这样的作品十有八九严重OOC。】

9.更喜欢原作背景还是架空背景？如果是后者，喜欢、擅长、一直想写/画却没创作、创作了最多的，分别是哪种背景？

【更喜欢原作背景。因为完全脱离原作世界观的架空背景很容易出现换头OOC和各种固定无趣的套路，事实上我从很多热衷AU的文手的作品里也会看出不少这样的问题。】

10.更喜欢HE、BE，还是开放结局？更擅长哪种？写的最多的是哪种？

【更喜欢开放性BE。也应该更擅长写开放性BE。虽然我写的最多的是平淡无奇的HE。】

11.如何看待非原作走向的BE？假如你也会创作这种BE的话，你认为你想通过BE来表达什么？

【可以接受】

【用来嘲讽无聊枯燥的固定套路和大众审美观w】

12.创作新作品的时候，灵感一般来自哪里？

【没有固定的灵感来源，很多都是一时兴起的脑洞罢了。尤其讨厌从各种书籍里找灵感套设定，虽然我读书杂食w】

13.描绘人物性格的时候，如何尽量保持角色和原作接近？

【多读原作，多抠细节，写的时候，多想原作，多想细节。】

14.你认为在同人作品中，故事情节和感情发展哪个更重要？你创作的时候这两种的比重如何？更擅长哪种？

【故事情节更重要。我CP的感情发展要为我构思的故事框架服务，所以可拆也可锁。】

【故事和感情大概6比4吧。】

【更擅长故事情节。】

15.创作过长篇故事/漫画吗？比之短篇更喜欢哪种，更擅长哪种？

【有。吼安的《Wedding》啊。】

【更擅长中长篇吧。本人废话多+想的多...】

16.你认为怎样才是对原作角色的尊重？

【尽量不带个人偏见或个人喜好。尽可能保持客观理性的态度，哪怕是你不爱的角色，既要写出他的魅力，又要承认他的缺陷，这两方面都要在文中有所塑造，而不是只侧重写其中一面。】

17.会修改已完成的作品吗？对自己更早的作品感觉如何？

【肯定会。有时字数打多了避免不了错别字（。）】

【回头看觉得以前的故事编得真好，但是写得真烂...】

18.是否出过本？是的话，有什么感想？反之也请说说你对出本的看法。

【没出过。】

【首先出本的太太至少要有一定的粉丝基础吧。接下来的，人各有志吧。我的话呢，一不靠创作吃饭，二没安利CP的兴趣，纯粹自娱自乐。感兴趣的读者可以默默点开潜水阅读然后默默退出，点不点赞喜不喜欢就看个人自由。】

19.如果把这张答卷发出去，请对你的读者/粉丝说一句除了“谢谢你们的喜欢，我会继续努力”以外的感言。

【可以离我的作品近一些、但请离我这个人远一点～除非你也是吼安洁癖（基本不存在这样的人w）不要明知我属性还主动凑过来评论自找不快，本人极容易开地图炮。】

20.最后推荐几首你喜欢的创作BGM，或是让你产生灵感的歌吧。

【MANABOON的《Lluvia De Primavera》。念书的时候在东京的大学校园里一个T-studio听到的就很喜欢，欢快又略带感伤的调子适合我创作严肃正剧（。）】


End file.
